Paint coatings are ubiquitous finding numerous applications for both aesthetic and functional applications. In many applications, paint coating are applied to improve the aesthetic appeal of a surface by providing a uniform and pleasing appearance. In additional to the visual effects, paint coating can also improve the energy management properties of a surface by rejecting infrared radiation. Such energy management is particularly useful with respect to the external surfaces of a building or dwelling.
In this regard, it is known that the white color of the roof paint provide most energy savings in summer by the reflecting of solar rays. The current roof paints in the market are typically compounded with relative low Tg of soft polymer that can be even softer when the environment is hot. Moreover, the soft polymers used in these formulations can physically embed dirt picked up on the surface making these surfaces impossible to thoroughly clean. This causes the white roof paint can turn to gray color in a short period time while reducing solar reflectivity. The reduction in solar reflectivity diminishes the benefit of the white color for energy saving.
Accordingly, there is a need for paint compositions that product coating with improved energy savings while not degrading after extended environmental exposure.